


You feel like home to me

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Height Differences, Hugs, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, man i really don't know how to tag these very wholesome fics LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: It had been months since the two of them met, and Sezuk finally reveals their face to Knights
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 1





	You feel like home to me

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Knights goes by he/him (belongs to Tony @/takvnking on twitter!)
> 
> it's a very important™ note that sezuk NEVER reveals their face around anyone, unless it's with people they have a very deep trust and comfort with :^)

“Care to take a stroll with me after we finish up with this last delivery?” Sezuk asked, having to glance upwards at Knights to even see his face.

“Certainly!” The titan replied back in a cheerful tone. If Sezuk had an actual heart, it would’ve been warmed. All from a simple response, though this was Knights.

The duo had been out and about, very busy with delivering a large order that the warlock had made; they almost always had a bi-weekly plan of buying out an entire shop's worth of food and donating it to those in need. Sezuk was loaded, so it was the least they could do.

When they did this for Knights’ shop, he had suggested that they help him deliver it all.

How could they say no to that? Their metaphorical heart was already softened by his presence after all the time they spent together.

Sezuk enjoyed his company, they hoped he felt the same.

Deliveries done. The sky shifted to soft, warm colors as the sun began to set, gently shining onto Knights in a somewhat dreamy fashion.

The warlock watched with an admiring gaze beneath their helmet, taking in all of his details. Curiosity, maybe a hint of longing.

Knights sat down on a bench to watch the sunset. Perhaps the two of them exchanged a momentary look of fascination to one another.

It gave Sezuk a brief minute or two of courage. Shocking that they even needed that, all things considered.

They stood in front of him, pressing their hands to the sides of their helmet. Steam quietly hissed as they removed it and set it aside near him, revealing their face for the first time to him.

Scars, wounds, all of that heavily decorated their face. They weren’t ashamed of those, but they did fear what the impressions would be of the few people they considered close. Even their voice was a bit different—slightly deeper, and had a hint of rugged.

It had been a few months since they’d first started talking, though Knights didn’t seem too surprised that it took this long. Sezuk learned over time that he was so patient, and they appreciated that.

One of the warlock’s hands tilted Knights’ chin up, although they were barely taller than him even while he was sitting down.

“Yes?”

“You look cute, is all.” Sezuk mumbled awkwardly, losing whatever courage they had from earlier.

At first, there was a giggle from Knights. The more he saw how flustered Sezuk was getting, the more it turned into laughs. Not the mocking kind, though.

He then stood up and cupped the warlock’s face, leaning down and gently touching his forehead to theirs.

Soon enough, Sezuk was joining him in soft laughter. Their eyes closed as they slid their arms around to his back to bring him into a hug, the laughing and forehead touch never wavering.

Their core was warm, the moment felt right. Knights’ laughter filled them with a whole new happiness.

“I’ve never had a home, but sometimes… I wonder if it’s right in front of me.”


End file.
